Snow rakes for use in removing snow from a roof or the like are known in the art. They typically comprise a blade connected to a pole. There may also be braces connected to and extending between the blade and the pole to help the blade resist bending under load. The poles are typically of a multi-segment type that requires assembly by connecting the segments together to obtain a desired pole length for use of the rake. While effective, such pole segments are typically aluminum for weight and price considerations, and will have thin walls that are easily permanently deformed rendering them non-usable. Even a minor distance drop onto a hard surface can deform a pole segment. Means to secure the segments together are needed. One form is a so called snap pin. A snap pin includes a pin mounted on a flexible arm usually secured in the interior of a first pole segment with the pin extending through a hole in the first pole segment. The pin arrangement acts as a detent. A second pole segment has a portion that slides over the first pole segment and a hole in it is aligned with the pin which then protrudes therethrough releasably locking the segments together. While effective in locking, this can be difficult to accomplish while wearing gloves in cold weather. It is similarly difficult to decouple the pole segments. Another problem with this type of multi segment type of pole is that the length of the assembly is fixed at certain increments of length. However, such a construction positively prevents relative longitudinal and rotational movement between pole segments.
Some snow rakes have a telescoping pole assembly attached to the blade. The pole segments, though, are selectively fixed relative to one another by friction as with a split collet and threaded tapered locking ring. This is true of both axial position and rotational position. The surface area of frictional contact is fixed by the shape of the two engaging surfaces, round and smooth. To increase the frictional force, increased compression is needed which then requires either increased tube wall thickness and/or increasing surface roughness of either or both of the engaging surfaces. Typically these are not very effective devices because of the difficulty in obtaining enough friction to prevent relative movement between pole segments, either longitudinally or rotationally. Experience with a split collet type friction device indicates these are not typically effective and difficult to use, particularly when wearing gloves and when the axial force to be applied to pull a load is large.
There is thus a need for an improved snow rake with a telescoping pole.